Vera (The Story of a Jellicle Queen)
by meagan.becvar
Summary: Vera gets nervous about being queen and then mating dance at the ball that she runs away before the jellicle ball starts. She runs into Merkino one of Macavity's henchmen who kidnaps her holding her hostage. The two cats fall in over but they know good and evil can't fall for each other. Vera escapes leaving merkino heartbroken Will they be mates? or will evil and good tear them?


As night came all was quiet in the Jellicle Junkyard all the cats and the kittens hadn't come out yet. A white,black, and gray queen was laying on top of tire sleeping or at least trying to sleep. She wore a silver collar with gold sparking stars around the outside of the collar. She had white for with bla ck stripes with grey spots. She was sleeping peacefully on top of the tire but, also she couldn't get a good night's sleep peacefully.

Vera woke up looking up at the moon she had a connection with the moon ever since she was a kitten the moon was like her best friend even though she had tons of friends in the Jellicle Junkyard but, none as beautiful as the moon. Vera looked nervously at the moon "I'm nervous." she said "For tonight will be the Jellicle Ball and I will get picked for the mating dance." Vera was to be picked for the mating dance and become the next Jellicle Queen.

Though she already was Queen since she was in line to be the next Jellicle leader of the tribe. Vera was the youngest of Old Dueteronomy's Kittens her Oldest brother was named Macavity he left the tribe because he was corrupted by his powers then became evil. Vera's second oldest brother was Munkustrap he was the protector of the tribe. When they were kittens whenever a male kitten ever hurt Vera Munkustrap would always protect her from the male kittens. Apparently he didn't want his baby sister to get hurt.

Vera's Third oldest brother was named Rum Tum Tugger but, he liked to be called Tugger for short. Vera shared a close bond with her brother Tugger. They played together a lot and were as close as siblings could be. Whenever a male kitten hurt Vera Tugger was protective of his baby sister also trying to pick up fights with the other kittens who even looked at Vera.

Even though Munkustrap and Tugger were protective of her Macavity was the most protective brother out of all three of them. Macavity cared for his baby sister just as much as Munkustrap and Tugger cared about her. When they were kittens male kittens were always scared of Macavity because of what he might to them if they even hurt Vera.

As Vera looked at the moon she thought about what her father was doing he had been out of the Junkyard since the last Jellicle Ball ended. She hoped that he was okay. He was a very old even older then Skimbleshanks and Asparagus Jr. She often missed her father whenever he left the junkyard it was hard not to cry at the thought of missing her own father.

As night fell she could here rustling in Junkyard as a light came shining and the sound of a car driving near the Junkyard. She saw the so she went into the pipe to hide in case the car ever came back. All was silent just as her brother Munkustrap came out from on the car she knew her brother straight he was a black and gray tabby cat.  
Pretty soon all the other cats came out Cassandra did her pose. Then Skimble sniffed the air of the Junkyard. Pouncival came up from then top of the Junkyard. Coricopat and Tantomile came out of side of the junkyard. Then Electra started coming out of her hiding spot. Vera could see her brother Tugger pop up from an old bed. Then Demeter came next to her out of the pipe. Vera was nervous about becoming queen she saw mating Victoria did with Plato and she knew all the male cats liked her a lot especially Pouncival who had a crush on Vera according to what Etcetera told her.

"Are you Blind when your born?" asked Munkustrap in is singing voice. She did admit her brother Munk had great singing voice. "Can you see in the Dark?" asked Demeter her singing was very beautiful. Demeter was Munk's mate and mother of Jemima who was Vera's niece. Vera loved Jemima so much and cared about her deeply. "Can you look at the king?" sang out Skimble "Would you sit on his thrown?" sang out Asparagus Jr. Tugger then sang "Can you say of your bite that its worse then your bark?" Alonzo sang "Are you cock of the walk?" Then another unknown cat sang "When your walking alone."

We all started singing then chorus to our Jellicle song we did this so many time before our Jellicle that I remember it a lot. Ever when we sang it as kittens I remember every word. Jellylorum was the next cat to sing "When you fall your head do you land on your feet?" Coricopat with Tantomile at his side sang "Are tense when you sense there's a storm the air?" Jemima my niece who had a beautiful voice sang "Can you find your way blind when your lost in the street?" I heard my dad sing his part "Do you know how to go to heaviside layer? I couldn't believe he was back already from his trip I was so happy to see him I went out of the pipe then up on the tire while Tantomile was singing "Can you ride on broomstick to places far distant?" I climbed on top the the tire and nuzzled against my father's paw "Hi father I've missed you." I said "I've missed you too Vera." he said nuzzling against me

I watched the others cats Victoria and Jenny sang "Familiar with candle?" While Electra sang "With Book and with Bell." Bombalurina came out from the Junkyard singing "Were you Whittington's friend?" she asked in her beautiful voice. Bombalurina and Tugger had an on and off relationship together I was very fond of Bombalurina I looked up to her a lot when we were kittens. Mistoffelees came out singing the "Pied Piper's assistant?" Mistoffelees was Macavity's son and Victoria's brother. Basically Victoria and Misto are my niece and nephew but, were raised by Macavity's late mate's brother Bustopher Jones.  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Tumblebrutus came out singing "Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell? Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer came out they sang their part "Are you mean like a minx? "Are you lean lean like a lynx? I could her Etcetera sing her part "Are you keen to been seen when your smelling a rat?" Cassandra stood up sing her part "Were you there when the pharaoh's commissioned the Sphinx?"  
"We all started singing in union dancing and just being Jellicle cats. We all got top of the tire sing like a Jellicle cat choir. I was standing right next to Victoria singing my heart when a big giant boot came tumbling down from the junk pile. The nose of the boot hitting the ground made all of us stop singing for a moment then we started to sing about the Everlasting

Then we started dancing again then we all got into groups of for I sang with Etcetera, Misto,Bombie,Tumble,and Jenny we sang "Pragmatical cats, Fanatical cats." We all sang in union just sing about how we are romantic and Politcal. Then we all started to dance again singing the chorus again. After the song end Aparagus Jr looked "There's a man over there with a look of surprise as much as to say well now how about that." said Asparagus Jr. Munk came to him "Do I actually with my own very eyes a man who's not heard of a Jellicle cat." he said. We all started to say "What's a Jellicle Cat"

I looked bit nervous after we were going to do all the cat names then it would be time for my solo dance with my nephew Misto. I felt a bit then I saw Tumblebrutus give me smile reassuring me that everything would be fine. _I hope so_ I thought as we started to talk about the naming of cats.

hope you all liked this update as I loved typing it.


End file.
